Memorias de una Tarde de Verano
by LaBelle Evans
Summary: Draco piensa y extraña a una niña de rizos castaños que conocio en un parque muggle cuando era un niño, sin darse cuenta que ella a estado a su lado todos esos anos. HrD HP BG


Hola!

Esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrio cuando yo misma estuve mirando al techo pensando en nada en particular... espero que les guste esta pareja que es mi favorita y se que a ustedes les encanta!

Disfrutenla,

L.B Evans O.

---------------------------------------

**MEMORIAS DE UNA TARDE DE VERANO**

****

Mirando el techo oscuro de su cama adoselada Draco pensaba en un sueño recurrente. Pero no era solo un sueño, era una memoria de otro tiempo, tan lejano que pacería haber sido vivido en otra vida. La verdad es que eso que había decidido aparecer ahora sucedió un día en el parque, en el Londres muggle, cuando Draco apenas tenía cinco años.

Tenía la forma de una niña de cabello castaño largo de rizos interminables, de ojos miel y vestido de verano. En aquellos días en los que todavía no eran corrompidos y cualquier extraño era un perfecto compañero de juegos. Allá en los días en los que ni los horrores de la guerra, las decisiones entre el bien y el mal, y los besos aún no estaban ligados a la piel.

El problema estaba en que aún cuando tenía todas esas referencias no podía asociar ninguna cara con esa descripción. No recordaba el nombre de aquella niña que no ha abandonado del todo su memoria a pesar de lo antiguo de su encuentro.

¿Era una muggle¿Era una bruja¿Era tan siquiera del mismo país? Draco no sabría decir, solo que cada vez va recordando más y más detalles de aquella mañana de mediados de verano.

Narcisa lo había llevado al parque en una de esas raras veces en que ella lo hacia y en las que acompañaban a Lucius al Ministerio de Magia.

Para Draco fue toda una experiencia el Londres muggle porque nunca antes había visto autos ni tanta gente que lucía muy diferente a los de su casa, gente que sonreía y caminaban con vitalidad por las calles. Y estuvo aún más contento cuando vio juegos infantiles de animados colores y niños con los que jugar, y que no eran Pansy ni Blaise… Ellos eran distintos porque sus mamás los dejaban ensuciarse y correr libres, no como sus madres que no los dejaban jugar en los jardines ni ensuciar sus ropas tan caras.

Tan pronto como Narcisa soltó su mano, una vez que le advirtió no revelar su condición especial ni estropear su traje, corrió hasta donde los niños hacían fila esperando su turno en la resbaladilla. Una vez arriba se sintió grande e importante, y más importante aún cuando los otros muchachos lo alentaban y lo vitoreaban mientras bajaba a toda velocidad por la rampilla.

Todos le daban palmadas en la espalda y en menos de lo que se imaginó ya estaba siendo escogido para el equipo de fútbol. Claro esta que él no tenía idea de lo que era ese juego pero como buen Malfoy aprendió rápidamente. Mientras corría de arriba abajo detrás de la pelota notó que una niña que jugaba en el otro equipo tropezó lastimándose terriblemente la rodilla. Nadie la vio retirarse del partido y esconderse detrás de unos arbustos.

Midiendo que nadie lo extrañaría abandonó su posición de delantero para ir detrás de ella. La encontró sentada en el suelo, con sus piernas recogidas contra su pecho y su rostro escondido entre sus brazos.

- _¿Estás bien?- preguntó Draco cauteloso y se sentó junto a ella._

_- No- respondió sin levantar la cabeza._

_- ¿Duele mucho?- preguntó de nuevo señalando la rodilla sangrante de la niña. Ella asintió secándose las lágrimas._

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la niña._

_- Draco- contestó- ¡Ya no llores, por favor!- pidió con tristeza._

_- ¡Es que me duele mucho!- dijo sollozando._

_- Yo no sé mucho de estas cosas, pero a veces, cuando me caigo, Pansy me da un beso y me siento mejor- dijo._

_- ¿Pansy es tu hermana?_

_- No, solo mi amiga... pero podrías decir que es como una. ¿Tienes hermanos?_

_- No, soy única hija. ¿Qué le paso a tus ojos?!- preguntó asustada._

_- Nada, son así- contestó Draco con una sonrisa._

_- Son bonitos…- la niña suspiró trazando círculos al rededor de su herida._

_- Si quieres puedo darte un beso para que te pase el dolor- ofreció __Draco._

_- ¡Si prometes que funcionara! - advirtió ella._

_Draco asintió y se acerco lentamente hasta posar un dulce beso en la frente de ella._

_- ¿Mejor?- preguntó angustiado._

_- ¡Mucho mejor!- aseguró sonriéndole._

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Draco dándose cuenta de que no le había preguntado su identidad_.

- ¿Draco? Draco¡despierta que llegaremos tarde al desayuno!- dijo Blaise sacudiéndolo.

- ¡Ya voy¿Cuál es tu apuro?- dijo de mal humor destapándose y sentándose derecho en la cama.

- ¡Quiero ver a Ginny antes de clase¡Y quiero comer algo también!- contestó guardando sus cuadernos en la mochila.

- ¡Hubiese jurado que no dormiste aquí anoche!- dijo Draco tomando su uniforme, una toalla y dirigiéndose al baño.

- Eres un pervertido¿lo sabias? - gritó Blaise pero Draco ya había cerrado la puerta del baño.

Camino al Gran Comedor y ya en la mesa de Slytherin no pudo dejar de pensar en el recuerdo. Se sentó y rápidamente escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, apoyándose en la mesa y cerro los ojos para poder recordar el nombre de esa niña que gracias a Blaise no pudo ser revelado.

Escuchaba murmullos al rededor, risas… se sentía adormilado… la voz de Blaise diciéndoles que los encontraría luego porque Ginny había llegado al desayuno… estaba a punto de dormirse… el sonido de un beso y la voz de Potter saludando a Pansy… la imagen de la noche anterior…

_- ¡Mis papas me llaman Mione pero mi nombre real es Hermione!_

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó Draco sobresaltado y temblando ligeramente.

Algunos de sus compañeros lo miraron extrañados y algunos de otras mesas empezaron a cuchichear.

- Draco¿estás bien?- preguntó Pansy tocando su brazo.

Draco miró a su lado y vio a su amiga con rostro preocupado y a Harry, arrodillada frente a ella, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

- Potter¿dónde está Granger?- preguntó ansioso.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- dijo Harry extrañado.

- ¡Dime dónde esta Granger, Potter!- demandó.

- Fue… a la biblioteca- contestó.

Draco ni siquiera tomo sus cosas y salio veloz del Gran Comedor.

Caminaba tan ciegamente enfocado solamente en su objetivo que en su trayecto atropello a la profesora McGonagall y unos de primero pero llego a su destino.

La busco entre cada estantería, en cada mesa y ella no aparecía. Pero en cuanto dio media vuelta se encontró frente a frente con Hermione Granger.

Él contuvo el aliento y la miro asustado. Ella lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y abrazó más fuerte su libro contra su pecho como si esperara un ataque de Draco.

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy?- preguntó ella.

- ¡Te estaba buscando!- dijo emocionado

- ¡Me estás asustando!- contestó poniendo cara preocupada.

- Granger… necesito pedirte algo - dijo con la garganta seca.

- ¡Yo no te hago favores!- respondió fríamente pasando a su lado para depositar su libro sobre una mesa.

- ¡Por favor¡Es importante!- rogó siguiéndola y mirándola suplicante.

Hermione lo examinó por un momento y frunció el entrecejo.

- Te estás equivocando, Malfoy, el que nuestros amigos estén saliendo no nos hace amigos.

- Necesito saber algo… ¡y sólo tú puedes ayudarme!

- Malfoy…

- ¡Por favor! Si lo haces… nunca más te molestaré- prometió. Hermione lo miró indecisa pero al final se encogió de hombros a modo de aceptación.

Draco no sabía cómo pedírselo pero tomo dos pasos hacia el frente quedando muy cerca de ella.

- ¡Cierra los ojos y… sientas lo que sientas, no hagas nada!- le instruyó. Hermione lo miró molesta pero lo único que ella quería era terminar con ese chiste lo más pronto posible así que no replicó y cerró los ojos.

Draco se tomó un momento para observarla y luego, lentamente, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la sintió tensarse así que esperó un momento hasta que ella se relajó. Una vez que lo hizo él también cerró los ojos y fue acercándose poco a poco hasta que sus labios rozaron la frente de ella, como esa vez muchos años atrás.

Draco creyó desfallecer ante la sensación de calidez en su interior, como si su sed de algo hubiese sido saciada en un corto momento… Se separó para mirarla y notó que ya había abierto los ojos y lo miraba atentamente.

- ¿Me recuerdas, Hermione?- preguntó en un susurro.

- No sé de qué me hablas- contestó confundida.

Draco se sintió decepcionado y soltó su rostro.

- ¿No me recuerdas¡Soy yo, Hermione!- dijo desesperado.

- Lo siento… pero no.

Draco sintió que una parte del él se movía violentamente, golpeado por la verdad. Si ella no se acordaba de él entonces Draco no tenía porque guardar ningún recuerdo.

- Gracias de todas maneras, Granger- dijo serio y empezó a caminar hacia la salida rápidamente, así podía dejar que ese dolor en el centro del pecho se desbordara sin que nadie lo viera.

_- Draco¿dónde estas¡Es hora de irnos! - gritó Narcisa desde alguna parte._

_- ¡Esa es mi mamá! Es mejor que me vaya- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie rápidamente y sacudiéndose la ropa._

_- Gracias por ayudarme- dijo Hermione también parándose._

_- ¿Siempre vienes aquí?- preguntó Draco._

_- Siempre… no importa si es verano o no, mi mamá siempre me trae - contestó._

_- Entonces nos vemos aquí el siguiente sábado y talvez pueda traer a __Pansy y Blaise para que los conozcas- dijo emocionado._

_- ¡DRACO MALFOY!_

_- Me tengo que ir, no te olvides: el sábado que viene¡aquí!- le recordó y se despidió de Hermione que le regaló una sonrisa_.

Draco sintió nostalgia mientras miraba los juegos de su infancia. El parque quedaba frente al hospital en el que Pansy había dado a luz a su primera sobrina y para su disgusto, hija de Potter. Desde la ventana de la habitación de su amiga vio el parque y no pudo evitar ir hasta allí y sentarse a contemplar el pasado.

No pudo encontrarse con Hermione el siguiente sábado como había planeado, ni el siguiente ni el siguiente a ese. Narcisa no había querido llevarlo al Londres muggle nunca más porque magos de sangre pura no deberían andarse juntando con esa gente y que ese día sólo fue una coincidencia.

Ahora, a sus veinte y tres años, desearía que ese momento nunca hubiese existido. Desde la última vez que habló con Hermione en la biblioteca trato de bloquear cualquier rastro que lo uniera con ella y encerrar en su memoria ese día… pero le fue imposible.

Sentía una rabia inmensa al saber que él era lo suficientemente considerado para atesorar ese encuentro mientras que Hermione iba por la vida sin darle importancia al asunto, olvidándolo todo.

- Espero no llegar tarde- dijo una voz detrás de él.

Al voltear se encontró con Hermione Granger sonriéndole amigablemente.

- ¿Tarde para qué?- preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- No recuerdas que quedamos en encontrarnos el sábado¿aquí, a esta misma hora? Claro que me acuerdo de ti, Draco… nunca he dejado de pensar en ti- le aseguró- tengo una cicatriz en la rodilla que me recuerda constantemente ese día.

Draco no supo qué decirle, ni creyó conveniente hacerlo porque rompería el encanto. Por un momento creyó ver frente a él, no a la mujer, pero si a la niña de sus sueños con el mismo vestido de algodón y la rodilla ensangrentada.

- Tú me dijiste que no me recordabas- dijo él porque no pudo contenerse.

- En aquel entonces tenía miedo… éramos enemigos y temía que todo fuera una trampa- contestó acercándose más a él- pensé que algo te había pasado porque yo volví cada sábado a este parque pero tú nunca volviste a aparecer.

- Madre no quiso traerme de vuelta- dijo también tomando unos pasos más hacía ella.

Hermione lo miró como uno mira a lo que ha estado largamente perdido y ha sido encontrado, que se ha añorado tanto que se ha convertido en una segunda piel.

- Te extrañe tanto- dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada por el llanto atrayéndolo hacia ella por un abrazo.

El sol del medio día pareció más intenso y calentaba más ese sábado de otoño. El parquecito del Londres muggle cobró otro significado y su alma entro en paz.

- Te estaba esperando, Hermione- le susurró al oído apretándola con fuerza.

Mientras la abrazaba pudo escuchar con claridad a la gente, los pájaros, el aire que se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles; las flores olían más intensamente… todo era tan distinto, como si sus sentidos hubiesen estado dormidos durante todos estos años y sólo ahora, en ese momento en el que todo tenía sentido, hubiesen despertado.

Ese día Draco comprendió que aquello que debe ser no puede estar guardado en la memoria ni puede ser arrancado del corazón, y dejo de preguntarse porque la vida había decidido traer a su memoria ese especifico recuerdo.

No importaba ya, estaba en casa al fin.

-----------------------------------------

Que les parecio? Ya saben, dejenme saber con reviews!!!


End file.
